Gallade Adventure
by SKJohnson
Summary: The sultry tale of two pokemon in love who fight to be together in a wartorn world.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Scene: A Graveyard. Time 2:00 am Date: 9/11/2078

(Song: Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfeild begins)

[A man clad in green sits upon a gravestone. In the distance a group of more people clad in different colors sitting about a fire with a Bulbasaur on a green robed woman's lap.

"My name is Mitchel David Gallett. I am 88 years old. Listen to my stories. This maybe my last chance." The man says in a strangely young voice. He was speaking to a tree in front of the gravestone. The tree was imbued with Psychic energy and could hear Mitchel's every thought. "I guess it all started when I was 13. Though I won't go that far back in my stories. I am no longer human. I never thought my dream would become reality. I am a Gallade."

(Song ends)

[Image fades. A bed with a creature on it fades in.

Scene: A bed room in a house. Time: 4:30 am Date: 10/29/2007

"Yep that's me on the bed there. Don't worry I'm neither dead nor wounded. I'm asleep at my home in Dunnellon, Fl." Mitchel said. "You are probably wondering how my Mother could stand having a creature like me as a son. As I said before I was once a human. I am a Pokemorph now. The form you see there is a Gallade. I cannot go out of my house without a Green cloak on. I was afraid of what people might think of me."

[Narrator out

"Mitchel wake up. Time to go to school." A voice called from behind the wooden door.

My eyes opened and I began to stretch. I got up and pushed my light switch to my room. I took a green cloak and covered myself immediately. Then a knock came at my door.

"Hey Spike Chest! You done yet." A male voice said. I need to get dressed too you know."

[Narrator in

"That would be my brother." Mitchel said. "He has no sympathy for anybody. He is down right Evil. He just got out of the prison and is waiting for his transfer. No prison will take him though. He is just too evil. They have tried to kill him over 20 times in the past and it did not work. The only thing he fears is me and my two overdrives."

[Narrator out

"Calm down Justin. Come on in I'm done." I slowly opened my door and he came in got his clothes. "I just wish you would show mom and I some respect."

"What is respect? Never heard of the word."

"Respect means: esteem for or a sense of the worth or excellence of a person, a personal quality or ability, or something considered as a manifestation of a personal quality or ability." I said.

"Shut up! What are you some sort of Dictionary on legs?" He said to me.

"You want to start something?" I asked him. He froze in his place. Even in my hood you could see my eyes glowing blue or not. Right now they glowed light blue signaling I had readied my Psychic powers. My mother quickly got in front of me.

"Justin William Gallett! You know better than anyone not to antagonize your brother." She yelled at Justin.

"Shut up Cur!" he smacked my mother.

That was the final straw. My left hand glowed light blue exactly like my eyes. I did not want to hurt him. I just wanted to paralyze him. I used my _**Disable**_ to stick him to the ceiling.

'Apologies to her!' I yelled using telepathy. "Apologies! NOW!!!"

"I'm sorry mom!" he said in disgust.

"I'm going to the bus stop. I'll see _you_ at school." I said as I set him down.

I went to the living room at picked up my backpack and _**Teleported**_ to my bus stop and the other end of the street.

TBC  



	2. Chapter 1: Another like me?

Chapter 1Another like me? 

[Narrator in

"Well that was a typical morning in my house. Usually I get my cloak and backpack then leave."Mitchel said. "The only ones at school who understand me are Kim, Steven and my teachers. Everyone else tries to take my hood off."

[Narrator out

As I got on the bus the Bus Driver said we had a new stop and she would need my help finding it.

"The person said someone like me will know where my stop is." She told me. "I know the street though."

After we picked up Kim I looked up and down the street till I saw what I was looking for. A blue light and a green robed woman like figure. She had to be Psychic.

I told the bus driver where she was and we picked her up. When she got on I noticed some of her hair was sticking out. Her hair color was the first thing I noticed. It was green like mine.

[Narrator in

"Yup that's her. Her name is Kayla. She's a friend of mine from my elementary school." Mitchel said. "She is a good match for me. Not just because she is in the same Egg group but because we fight together so often."

[Narrator out

"Hello." She said.

She held her arm out. It was different Shape but it was unmistakably clear that she was a Gardevior. My female form for other's who don't know. I extended my arm and shook her hand. A slight jolt went through our bodies and I knew she had established a mental link. We could now talk to each other through telepathy.

'My name is Kayla.' She said.

'My name is Mitchel.' I said.

'You must be a Gallade. How long have you been a Gallade?' she asked.

'Just about four years I suppose. How about you? How long have you been a Gardevior?' I asked.

'How do you know I am a Gardevior?' she gasped. She then realized that she did not answer my question. 'About the same time.'

'Your arms. I could tell from your green arms and your green hair." I explained.

'I only had your arm to go on.' She said. 'I have always wondered what a Gallade looked like.'

'There are no houses on this street. Where do you live?' I asked.

'I don't live any where.' She said. 'When I became a Gardevior my parents kicked me out and now they pretend I don't exist.'

'That's horrible. Kayla come and live with me. My mother, I hope, will not mind. She knows what I looks like. You'll be able to get your cloak cleaned. Then you'll be able to see my Gallade body.' I invited her.

I could not tell but I felt a smile come across her face. She nodded her head. Then Kim joined in. I felt comfortable taking my hood off in front of her and Kayla. As I did the seal that kept my powers sealed but still useable was broken. I was overwhelmed by not my powers but mine and Kayla's combined. Kayla herself was powerful but I was overwhelmed by the energy that flowed through her.

"Wow. Incredible. A third of your hair is blue." She said.

"Mitchel why did you break the seal? You know you cannot control your psychic powers yet." Kim said.

"You worry too much Kim." I said. "With Kayla here my powers are in check. She seems to have control over my powers without conscious thought."

Then I saw it before it happened. I told the bus driver to swerve left and when she did and explosion hit the right side of the road. The bus was turned over onto its side and everyone got out. It was barely light out but I could see the cause plain as day. Someone intentionally planted a bomb on the side of the road to destroy the bus.

[Narrator in

Then two Pokemon who were not morphs (short for Pokemorph) appeared out of no where and attacked me.

"That is them. Two Graveler attacked me without any warning." Mitchel said.

[Narrator out

I could see in there eyes that they were being controlled. Don't take me wrong I was able to take them on easily. Especially since I had Kayla's help. They were a piece of cake to defeat but they would not stop when they should have. I had to kill them or else we would have died. I then took my blade arm out of the sleeve and used _**Leaf Blade**_ on the both of them. When I put the arm back their cuts shot blood in massive amounts and they died.

TBC  



	3. Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 2The Beginning of the End for Mankind. 

Scene: My houseTime: 4:00 pmDate: 10/29/2007

As we got home my brother immediately noticed that I brought someone else home with me. I never take the bus since my transformation. I just _**Teleport**_. My brother made a threat that he thought was intimidating.

"I'm telling Mom you brought someone home with you when you didn't tell her." He said.

"So? Your point please?" I asked.

"I don't need a point. Your in trouble." He said.

As we came up to the house the door was open. That alone was strange. I saw Mom on the couch obviously asleep. When she woke up she saw me and Kayla.

"Mom! Mitchel brought someone home with him." Justin said.

I shut both the screen doors and got ready to take my cloak off. My mom just stared at Kayla the entire time I took my cloak off.

"Mom. This is Kayla. She's a Gardevior. My female form. She has no home because her parents threw her out and pretend like she does not exist. I want her to stay here." I explained. "Kayla go ahead and take off your cloak. My mom does not ridicule by looks but by actions. Here in this house you are safe from the ridicule of the modern world."

As she took off her hood my mother just stared like she did to me at the hospital. It is her stare of concentration that shows she is ready to except what ever lies ahead. She does not care what you look like just what you act like. Once the cloak was off she saw Kayla's full body and compared it to mine. While I had a Battle Form like body Kayla had a Dancer Form like body.

"Kayla I will wash your robe and have it ready for tomorrow. In the mean time you and Mitchel can catch up. I heard from your father Mitchel. He said to train your best and win at tomorrow's tournament." My mother said. She had already accepted that I would not take 'no' for an answer. She had already taken a likening to Kayla and her hardships. "Justin shut your face and go to your room."

"Wow! Your mom is very nice." Kayla said as we went into my room. "She has already accepted me in to the family. What about a tournament?"

"Ya she is like that. At the school there is to be a tournament where anything goes." I explained. "My dad won it when he was a kid so I want to continue that tradition. In that tournament people have died because it was anything goes. People bring guns and swords in. They are all very skilled. My dad won because he is a Machamp."

[Narrator in

People are always trying to say I'm not strong enough for tournaments. My dad was a big Free for All champion and can take a bullet without damage. I use my psychic powers to deflect the bullets and block them with my shield. My father looks like this:

He is also the heavy weight champ of the world.

[Narrator out

"Isn't a Machamp the strongest fighting type in the world?" Kayla asked.

"Ya. My dad was Pokemorph from Birth and I am full as well thanks to the P.I.P.A or Person into Pokemon Antenna. The tournament is going to have great fighters and everything. I am going to try it and see if I can win. We could use the prize money to buy us a new house." I explained.

I cannot loose the tournament tomorrow. I have to win to give my family money to buy a good house. I believe that $80,000 would be enough for a good house.

My brother is also to be in the tournament, too. If I fought him I told my mom that I would kill him. I did not care. His existence would have to end.

I was training with Kayla and at Seven o'clock we would teleport to WTI.

When we got to WTI it was a disaster. I never thought that the person responsible for the P.I.P.A had enough workers to infect the entire WTI staff and then part of the student body. It was unbeleiveable to my eyes.

(Song: Wake me up inside by Evenesence begin)

It was a ruin that lay before us. It used to be WTI but it no longer existed. All that was left was a ruin of a school that had once had many human life signs inside. Now I all I could sence were a few student heart beats. Many of which were fadeing very fast. I was devastated to no longer hear Kim's heart beat though I could still feel her soul here which ment she was no longer human or no longer of this world. I could not feel Mr. Flaten's heart beat but I did not have to because he was right in front of me. He was not dead. He was just too close for me to hear his heart beat with my extrasensory powers.

"Mitchel? They came without warning and began to shoot at the students I took several shots to save some people. Please help me!" He said. He was lying on his stomach and was indeed in severe pain all over his body. His DNA was not sure which code to accept. He had taken four P.I.P.A in the back. Most more than likely he would die by his DNA destroying itself or his soul would be shattered into four pieces and scattered across the earth to be come one of the four that the P.I.P.A had chosen. "Please! I don't want to die here! Help me! Or at least help the students and staff that survived the attack and stayed human."

I then ran to room 119 fighting savage Pokemon along the way. It was very troubling. As I entered two of the figures in the dark room flinched. I noticed one of them in particular was a Celebi. Kim's Soul was in that Celebi. Unfortunately I could not save any of them. I was crying. Truly crying because I had broken my promise to myself to keep Kim human. Sure she was always a pain in my ass but she was what I was not, a human being. I made it my duty to protect her now as she was, a Celebi.

[Narrator in

"I was truly sad at that time. Seeing Kim with actual tears in her eyes as she had lost her humanity. It must have been horrible to watch. I was unconscious when I transformed. She sits there on the stumps with the others. She wears the purple robe. She is the smallest of us." Mitchel pointed to some of his team members.

"Yep that's her a two foot tall guardian of the forest. Fortunately there was no forest to guard at this point and time so she had to go to her own house which we found out was destroyed later on." Mitchel explained.

[Narrator out

"Mitchel?" Kim asked. She had tears in her eyes. Seeing this I could not hold not my own emotion back. I too began to cry at the spur of the moment. I could not believe it. "Mitchel? Is that you?"

She then saw my tears and knew it was me. She, absent mindedly, began to fly to me. Once I had her in my embrace I would not let her go.

'I'm sorry Kim! I'm so sorry!' I tried not to let her know how I felt but in thought speech that was be kind of hard. 'I never planned on this happening. I never wanted you to become a Pokemorph.'

Just then 10 people with Pokemon in toe came into the room. I remembered the P.I.P.A and hoped that it was still there. It was but it was no longer a problem when I took it off.

"Where is everyone else? I wish to know how many students and staff, whose humanity you took away, you transformed so that I may avenge them." My eyes glowed red. "I WANT TO KNOW, NOW!!!!!!!!"

"Well, well, well if it isn't our masters prototype gunie pig. You know these soulless version are much more obedient than you were. Sadly you probably don't remember your time at the Lab for we had to erase your memory. Now you can't remember how to control the horde." One of them said.

I cared not for what he said. I took my blade arm and killed all of them. It felt so good but I did not let my savage nature take hold. It was bad enough that I did it in front of Kim who was watching the entire time I also did it with rage.

Later that day at the tournament…

I was walking around the school trying to find a suitable arena for my battles. It took sometime to find it but I did. Only problem was many others had chosen it as well. I had to fight them. When that was over I was finally able to start my challenge of 10 battles. My field was the Football area. I had chosen it an d called it Forbidden Grounds. My battles were based on 20 people who wanted to use my Area Coin. In Free for All tournaments like this one you need to Obitain 8 of them to challenge the champion for the entire prize. I was the 8th area leader. We leaders fight each other for our places. My brother did not make it past leader 7. He was not killed but he gave the red flag. No one made it past me. Out of 20 people zero made it to the Champion so I was able to make my challenge to the champ.

I was not scared because I knew the champion as a peer. His name was Matt. He was easy only because I used my Psychic powers against him. If I did not he would have beaten me and that would have been that.

Now what was strange about the whole time was there were four other people cheering for me other my mom, Kim, and Kayla. There were four Pokemon in the crowd.

(Narrator in)

"These are those Pokemon. My friends from Wisconsin came down to seek my help but they had to wait till the tournament was over so they cheered for me." Mitchel said. "I was not sure how much they changed."

(Narrator out)

Back at my house…

I heard a knock at the door then a explosion. When I got to the door my friends were laying unconscious but alive. Someone had tried to kill them. I brought them inside and used Recover on them.

TBC


End file.
